herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Grant
Gigi Grant is the daughter of the Genie and a character in the Monster High franchise. Portrayers Gigi is voiced in English by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Verania Ortiz. Personality and Appearance Background Gigi is in existence for an unknown amount of time. Since she is a genie she has been separated from her family, who she still keeps contact with, to serve as a genie in her very own lamp. Gigi has had five known 'finders': chronologically a werecat/ werewolf ghoul, a banshee girl, a ghoul of unknown species with blue skin, Fawn and Howleen Wolf. Gigi used to live alone in her lantern throughout her whole life. She was lonely and miserable, her only joy being serving the 'finders' which was a rare occasion. Gigi grew more and more desperate for a friend and one of the brothers Grimm aknoledged her sadness. Once Gigi's lamp was found again, Grimm whispered into her finder's ears a suggestion for a wish: a friend for Gigi. After the finder's wish, Gigi's shadow was gained life and intelligence, turning into Djinni 'Whisp' Grant. Gigi was delighted with her new company and the two became good friends, but every time Gigi's lamp was found, Whisp was left alone in the lamp, lurking through the shadows. Whisp did not liked being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi left the lantern and made friends. Soon she grew jealous of Gigi, seeking for revenge, and when she learnt that she was not bound by the same rules as Gigi, she started to follow Gigi on her adventures, whispering selfish wishes on the finder's ears, to serve her own needs of attention and revenge. When the brothers Grimm found of this, they created a magical mirror that would reverse the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. With this mirror, Gigi was able to, several times, save the finders from doom, but one day, the mirror broke into 13 shatters. Whisp, moved by fury of Gigi, hid each piece in every corner of the lamp, until one day, when nothing could stop her, she would control the world and make everyone her friend. Gigi's lamp was found by Howleen, and when Whisp tried to take control over her, her friends found every shatter of the mirror, stopping Whisp. Howleen's last wish was to release Gigi from her lantern, so she could stay at Monster High, and to make Whisp the new genie of the lantern. She now studies at Monster High and makes effort to adapt in the world outside. Personality Gigi emphasizes in her profile that all her time spent in her lantern makes her claustrophobic. Also, in her diary, she shares how lonely and bored she gets when she is trapped inside her lantern. She is still adapting to the real world (outside the lantern) and is shown to be afraid of her surrownding, mostly because she is afraid of the unknown. She is somewhat of a coward because she prefers cowering in the corner to face her problems or agressors (like Toralei or Whisp). Her genie nature also makes her be very loyal and helpful, which sometimes turns against her when people abuse of her power and she is forced to obbey. She is capable of making new friendships easily, but only when totally confortable with it. There are conflicting sources on Gigi's area of origin. Some claim it is the Scarehara, others the Far East. Appearance Gigi is a genie with pink skin and freckles across her nose. Her hot pink hair is styled like a scorpion's tail, and has a champagne gold streak running through the left side. Her arms and legs seem to have a scorpion-like segmentation on them. Relationships Friends Howleen Wolf is the one who finds the lantern Gigi resides in, so they start developing a friendship. She finds it a little strange that she is developing a relationship with a 'finder' but enjoys Howleen's personality. She is also friends with her shadow-half Whisp, who once tried to dominate the world. In her bio it states that she is friends with Twyla. Pet Gigi has a scorpion pet called Sultan Sting. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Genies Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wise Category:Magic Category:Pure Good Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes